elliesocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Marie-Louis
Marie-René Rajani (マヒ-ルーニ ラジャニ, 1700–1745), known by her pseudonym (マヒ-ルイ Mahi-Rui), is a genius scientist and skilled warrior, daughter of and granddaughter of, as well as their successor and thus the one who carries the burden of Nevan Halford's hatred. She is Alex D'Artagnan's former classmate and Roman Ipstain's childhood friend, responsible for the death of the first and a balancing power in the life of the latter. In reality, Marie-Louis is the main protagonist and villain of Annihilation and the mastermind behind many events of the game as well as the person responsible for the death of her friends. She later reappears, misanthropic as ever, as one of the main benevolent forces in Last, and ultimately the one to complete her grandmother's work of saving humanity. Appearance During her adolescence, Marie took the appearance of a 1,67cm tall, young yet withdrawn orc-dark elf hybrid. She is characterized by her full figure, big nose and small eyes, besides her vibrant purple skin, black eyes and bright lavender hair color. She is well-fit, having a muscled body, most noticeably her arms, and she has very short hair. She has a scar on her forehead. Personality At all times, Marie is a mature and collected individual. Intelligent and calm, she appreciates the value of silence and planning, and absolutely despises attention or crowds. Generally shy and timid, she doesn't like conflict and would normally not want to perpetuate it, rather avoiding unnecessary fights. She is shown to be quite generous and sympathetic, despite her quiet demeanor, as well as extremely careful, intransigent and paranoid composure. However, Marie has been shown to be quite sarcastic at times and will openly attack those whom greatly annoy her. She's usually focused but she can also be a hothead who lets her temper get the best of her, and, if so, will not hesitate to be sincere and direct. Specially during her youth, Marie often took situations as they were and went with the flow, which made her visibly flustered and uncomfortable. She hated being touched, or having her privacy invaded, and therefore snapped when that line was crossed, much to her friends' dismay. Much of those characteristics remained even as she got older, although she grew more patient about it. As an adult, Marie-Louis is known by her contrasting funny facial expressions, blunt responses, an easy-going, casual attitude coupled with a talkative, sociable demeanor, and sheer elegance, grace and poise, which often look off-putting or out of place in comparison to the ugliness of the situations and fights she often finds herself in. Despite her eccentric antics, she ultimately perceives the rest of the world to be insane, which ends up bringing her to a breaking point, thus driving her desperate. She has a darker and slightly more morbid side. She despises humans, in opposition to Roman, who has a questionable morality and urge for chaos, citing people's worst flaws, prejudice and elitist behavior as her reasoning. She has a feeling of distrust for others, and has been shown to hold a great anger towards most people within herself, implied to have been accentuated because of her brother. She doesn't have any friends and prefers to be alone rather than being in the company of others, though her loneliness clearly brings consequences to her. She also displays a dark mind, such as having interests in corpses and accidents. She has a clear inferiority complex and suffers from her steady self-hatred. Story Marie-Louis is the descendant in a bloodline that can never escape the stain of attacks against Harthatenarl committed by their forebears. Her mother was acquainted with Roman's parents, who knew about her plans. Weapons and Abilities She fights using a guntō and a hachiwara. Others Background Trivia *Marie's birthday falls on World Suicide Prevention Day. *She's a Virgo sun, Leo rising and Scorpio moon. Quotes Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Annihilation characters Category:Last characters Category:Hybrids Category:Mares Category:Orcs Category:Moon elves Category:Cisgender Category:Women Category:Bisexuals Category:Characters with depression